This time is our chance
by hakuMeyen
Summary: This is what should happen in GSD ending, i think. warning: OOC, typo, and plot. Ch.2 is up! Admiral Position
1. Chapter 1 - Prelude

**A/N:**

Hello everyone!

I'm a newbie in this fandom. Please be nice to me and no flame. But, some constructive reviews and compliments are welcome ^_^.

Oh ya, sekedar ngasih tau kalo di chapter ini ada beberapa scene yang saya ambil dari dari phase terakhir GSD.

And so, please enjoy!

R&R #wink

**Disclaimer:**

GS and GSD belong to SUNRISE and Bandai

But, this fic is mine.

* * *

Continuation

(Scene ini diambil pada saat beberapa kru Archangel yaitu Neo Lornnoke/Mwu la Flaga, Murrue Ramius, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, dan Athrun Zala untuk menyampaikan salam terakhir kepada pemerintahan ORB yang tentu saja diwakili oleh Cagalli Yula Atha)

Dari dalam Archangel, Meyrin dapat melihat hal tersebut dari jendela yang ada di dekatnya. Dia menatap wanita berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah pemimpin ORB tersebut. Lalu, beralih pada sosok berambut biru gelap yang sedang memeluknya.

Ia teringat kembali kepada beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Cagalli mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga Athrun karena dia tak bisa pergi dengannya (maksudnya, Cagalli gak bisa pergi ikut pergi sama Archangel^_^).

Gadis berambut merah tersebut menghela napas dengan pelan. Dia memahami bagaimana perasaan Cagalli terhadap Athrun.

(Scene kemudian beralih saat Lacus Clyne sudah berada di Plant. Kira memakai seragam yang mirip dengan yang dipakai yzak, sedangkan Athrun masih memakai seragam militer ORB dan shinn yang memakai seragam merah ZAFT)

Beberapa hari setelah pengangkatan Lacus sebagai pemimpin Plant yang baru. Athrun sedang berada dikamarnya yang berada di salah satu bangunan militer di Plant. Ia sedang bersiap, mengemasi barangnya, hendak pergi.

FLASHBACK

Ucapan selamat yang diberikan kepada Lacus Clyne sebagai pemimpin Plant yang baru, memenuhi aula tempat wanita berambut pink itu menyampaikan pidatonya. Semua orang merasa senang dan berharap ini adalah suatu permulaan yang baik untuk mencapai kedamaian sehingga tidak ada lagi peperangan yang merenggut nyawa manusia yang tak berdosa yaitu mereka yang tak pernah terlibat dalam kekejaman perang yang terjadi.

Lacus dikelilingi oleh beberapa dewan petinggi Plant yang memberikan selamat padanya. Tak jauh dari sana Kira mengawasi ketua baru Plant tersebut, namun tiba-tiba pikirannya beralih pada sahabatnya, Athrun. Dilihatnya laki-laki tersebut keluar dengan diam dari ruangan. Kira mengikutinya. Kemudian didapatinya laki-laki tersebut sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Laki-laki bermata violet itu menghampiri sahabatnya perlahan dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

Athrun menyadari kedatangan Kira namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pemandangan yang indah, bukan begitu, Athrun?" ucap Kira.

Athrun mengangguk. "Aku berharap, tidak ada lagi perang di dunia ini."

Kali ini Kira yang mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata Athrun. "Tapi, kita tidak bisa memastikan bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi selama masih ada orang-orang yang memiliki ambisi dan melakukannya melalui jalan yang salah." Kira terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang sahabatnya tersebut, "Namun, kita masih dapat berusaha untuk mencegah sebelum semuanya terjadi."

"Kau benar." Jawab Athrun dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa kau akan tetap berada di Plant?" tanya Kira tiba-tiba.

Athrun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kira, kemudian ia menunduk sebentar dan menjawab, "Aku—Sepertinya, aku akan kembali ke ORB."

END OF FLASHBACK

Athrun kemudian sampai di ORB, ia menempati sebuah hotel yang ada di wilayah Onogoro. Di dalam kamar, Athrun membuka laptopnya dan melihat beberapa berita terbaru yang ada di Internet.

Athrun's POV

Satu per satu kubaca artikel-artikel yang muncul di internet. Kebanyakan dari artikel tersebut memberitakan tentang perjanjian perdamaian yang dibuat antara Pemerintah ORB dan Plant. Lalu, tentang pengangkatan Lacus Clyne sebagai Ketua Plant yang baru dan beberapa artikel memberitakan mengenai ORB yang sedang berusaha memulihkan kondisi negaranya akibat perang ini.

Di beberapa artikel, aku dapat melihat wajah Cagalli. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku meraih kalung yang menggantung di leherku. Kalung yang diberikan Cagalli untuk melindungiku. Aku tersenyum ketika aku kembali teringat saat dirinya memberikan kalung ini padaku.

'Kau tahu Cagalli, kau selalu melindungiku.'

Aku mengeluarkan kalung tersebut dari leherku sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur, kemudian aku menghempaskan diriku diatasnya. Aku menatap batu oval berwarna merah yang berada di telapak tangan kananku. Cukup lama aku memandang batu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ingatan di pikiranku saat Cagalli menyampaikan pidato sebelum Archangel terbang menuju tempat dimana Gilbert Dullindal berada. Dia tidak lagi memakai cincin yang kuberikan padanya. Hatiku terasa sakit. Bukan karena aku marah padanya sebab ia melepaskan cincin tersebut, justru menurutku wajar saja Cagalli melakukan hal itu setelah semua hal yang kulakukan padanya. Namun, semua hal yang terjadi juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku.

Aku mendesah pelan. Sekali lagi kupandangi kalung itu sebelum akhirnya, aku kembali memasangkannya ke leher.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisik Athrun.

Normal POV

—Plant—

"Kira!" seorang wanita berambut pink yang tengah berjalan dibelakang laki-laki yang dipanggilnya tersebut. Kira menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Lalu tersenyum lembut kearah wanita tersebut. Dilihatnya kalau Lacus sedang berjalan sendirian tanpa diikuti oleh para pejabat tinggi Plant yang hampir setiap saat bersamanya.

"Sendirian?" tanya Kira sambil melihat ke sekeliling Lacus.

Lacus tersenyum, kemudian ia mendekat pada kekasihnya itu, "Pertemuan hari ini sudah selesai. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke mansion."

Kira meraih tangan Lacus dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Tanpa kata-kata pun, baik Kira maupun Lacus sudah memahami semua maksud dan tindakan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Lacus langsung menuju ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. Kira mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Lacus.

"Hari yang melelahkan, ya?" Ia juga mengikuti Lacus dengan duduk disampingnya.

Lacus tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "Tidak juga."

"Ano, apakah Athrun sudah berangkat menuju ORB?" tanya Lacus.

"Ya, kemarin sore."

"Ara—aku tidak sempat mengantarnya, sayang sekali..." ujar Lacus sedikit sedih karena ia tidak dapat mengantar kepergian Athrun yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara tersebut.

Kira membelai rambut Lacus dengan penuh sayang lalu mengatakan, "Tidak masalah. Athrun pasti paham dengan situasimu sekarang."

Lacus menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kira. Sementara Kira tetap meneruskan kegiatannya yang mengelus rambut pink wanita itu. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka diam-menikmati kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Oh ya, Kira"

"Hmm?"

"2 minggu lagi, aku akan pergi ke ORB" ucap Lacus. Kira mengubah posisi duduknya dan setelah itu, melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku dan Cagalli berencana untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Lalu, kita bisa mengunjungi bibi Caridad dan Marchio-san serta yang lainnya untuk beberapa hari."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Kira. Lacus tahu, kalau Kira merindukan ibu–angkat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu kandung–nya serta ingin mengunjungi saudara kembar perempuannya tersebut walau, mereka telah bertemu sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu sebelum Kira berangkat ke Plant bersama Athrun dan yang lainnya untuk menghadiri acara pengangkatan Lacus sebagai ketua Plant yang baru.

xXx

—Atha's Manor—

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Cagalli-sama." Sapa salah seorang pelayan yang berada di ruang makan. Cagalli mengangguk ke arah pelayan tersebut. Sementara dua orang yang lainnya, meletakkan piring, gelas, dan makanan untuk Cagalli.

Kemudian wanita pirang tersebut duduk. Namun, belum sempat ia meminum teh yang ada di hadapannya, salah seorang pelayan dari ruangan lain menghampirinya.

"Sumimasen, Cagalli-sama. Kisaka-san ingin berbicara dengan anda." Lalu, pelayan tersebut menyerahkan telepon (wireless) itu.

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap Cagalli.

"Cagalli, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku di handphone-mu?" tanya Kisaka dengan nada frustasi.

"He?" Cagalli segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celana dan ia melihat beberapa panggilan masuk yang tidak diangkatnya. "Aku tidak mendengar handphone-ku berbunyi."

Kisaka menghela napas, "tadi Kira menghubungiku kalau dia dan Lacus-sama akan datang ke ORB minggu depan."

"Hontou ni?!" seru Cagalli kaget. "Seharusnya, mereka memberitahuku lebih dulu!"

"Kau tidak mendengar handphone-mu berbunyi!" ujar Kisaka.

Cagalli hanya mendecak pelan mendengar Kisaka yang meniru kalimatnya. Ia kembali memeriksa handphone-nya itu. Sudah berapa banyak panggilan yang masuk ke handphone-nya itu sejak ia **silent**-kan karena tidak ingin ada yang menganggunya saat ia sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya semalaman seperti Kisaka misalnya. Dia pasti akan memarahi Cagalli agar ia selalu menjaga kesehatannya dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. 'Dia bukan dokterku!' batin Cagalli kesal.

Tangannya terus menekan tombol handphone miliknya. 'Kisaka 5 kali, lalu Kira...hm, 3 kali lalu...ATHRUN?'

"Cagalli! Kau masih mendengarkanku?" tanya Kisaka yang merasa diabaikan setelah ia berbicara panjang lebar.

"A—tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Haah, sudahlah. Lebih baik, kau cepat datang ke gedung Parlemen. Pertemuan dengan perwakilan negara Skandinavia akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

Cagalli memutuskan pembicaraan dan meletakkan kembali handphone tersebut ke saku celananya. Tanpa menyentuh sarapannya, dirinya langsung masuk ke mobil dan menyuruh supirnya untuk segera menuju tempat pertemuan.

* * *

**Author's note**

****hehehe makasi yang udah mau baca fic saya.

jadi gimana pendapat minna? aneh, gaje, biasa, basi(?)

sebenarnya fic udah lama banget saya buat, namun seteleh menimbang-nimbang akhirnya saya publish juga

so, **RnR** onegai...!


	2. Chapter 2 - Admiral Position

**Ohayou, minna!**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca fic (gaje) saya. Dan juga special thanks buat yang review 'blondeprincessa', 'lezala', 'popcaga', dan 'Rukaga Nay'.**

**Review minna membuat saya bersemangat untuk update cerita ini.**

**So, here you are!**

**Disclaimer : SUNRISE and Bandai own GS/GSD, but this weird fic is mine.**

* * *

—Parliament House—

Perdebatan yang terjadi selama pertemuan berlangsung sangat panas. Setiap pihak mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing. Sementara Cagalli memilki pandangan yang berbeda mengenai rapat yang membahas tentang Latihan militer gabungan dengan negara-negara yang tergabung dalam EAF.

"Hahh~" desah Cagalli sembari meninggalkan ruangan rapat menuju ruang kerjanya. Sementara Kisaka hanya memandang wajah wanita muda berambut blonde itu dari samping belakang.

"Kau terlihat tidak puas dengan rapat kali ini." Ujar Kisaka sambil meletakkan berkas laporan rapat tadi diatas meja kerja Cagalli.

Cagalli melirik Kisaka sebentar kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Iie, hanya saja para pejabat-pejabat parlemen dan wakil Skandinavia itu berlama-lama membahas masalah penggunaan MS terbaru seperti kepunyaan ZAFT. Padahal, pembahasan mengenai jenis simulasi perang dan keahlian prajurit jauh lebih penting." Keluh Cagalli.

Tidak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba Cagalli menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan melihat ke arah Kisaka yang sedang berdiri dekat sudut ruangan mengambil beberapa map berisi dokumen kerja.

"Kisaka, bagaimana dengan rencana kira dan lacus yang akan kemari?" tanyanya.

"Mereka akan tiba dalam 2 minggu" Jawab laki-laki berbadan tegap dan berkulit gelap itu.

"Ada hal apa?"

"Aku kurang tahu. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja lagi padanya." Kisaka berjalan kembali ke arah meja Cagalli dan meletakkan setumpuk map yang tebalnya hampir 10 cm. "Jangan lupa kau harus menyelesaikan semua dokumen ini. Terutama map yang berwarna biru, deadline-nya hari ini."

Cagalli hanya meringis melihat tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya. "Kau tahu kisaka, kau mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak memaksakan diri dan cukup istirahat. Kalau melihat ini, mana bisa aku lakukan itu."

"Aku tidak bilang untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. Ini semua tugasmu selama 3 minggu. Kau saja yang terlalu memforsir dirimu untuk bekerja." Ucap kisaka. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Izinnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

* * *

Piip piip piip

Terdengar nada sambungan dari layar monitor yang ada di hadapan cagalli. Wanita pemimpin ORB itu terlihat sedang berusaha menghubungi Pemimpin ZAFT berambut pink tersebut.

Klik

"Ah, Konnichiwa Cagalli-san!" sapa songstress ZAFT dari seberang.

"Konnichiwa, Lacus" sapa cagalli balik dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Ano, aku ingin tanya tentang pertemuan yang dikatakan Kisaka tadi kepadaku. Tentang apa?"

Lacus tersenyum, "Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat latihan Militer yang EAF akan laksanakan di ORB." Tampak dilayar tersebut robot berbentuk bola bersayap berwarna pink meloncat-loncat disamping Lacus. "_Haro! – haro!_"

"Tapi itukan sebulan lagi, Lacus. Dan lagi, kau memang diundang untuk datang kok." Ujar cagalli dengan dahi sedikit mengkerut – bingung.

"Aku ingin berlibur sebentar bersama Kira" jawab wanita bermata baby blue itu. Ia menangkap haro-haro yang sedari tadi meloncat di sekitarnya, lalu meletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Libur?"

Lacus menatap cagalli dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, namun dapat dilihat bahwa pancaran matanya berubah serius kala itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu, Cagalli-san. Tapi tidak melalui komputer. Aku ingin kita bertemu langsung."

Cagalli bertambah bingung menatap lacus,_ ada apa_? Batinnya.

"Nani?" tanya cagalli.

"Akan kusampaikan setibanya di ORB dua minggu lagi."

Kemudian, ketika cagalli hendak mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar ruang kerjanya. Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Sumimasen Cagalli-sama" ucap seorang staf parlemennya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne~ cagalli-san, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain waktu." Ucap Lacus. Perhatian cagalli dengan cepat kembali pada layar monitor itu.

"E...ah, baiklah"

"Jaa ne" kata Lacus. Kemudian sambungan di layar itupun terputus.

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari negara ORB yang damai, ada seorang laki-laki berambut silver sebahu yang diikat ke belakang. Ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan seperti penjara, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa orang anak. Leher mereka di rantai dan mata mereka ditutup.

Ketika laki-laki itu memasuki ruangan tersebut, anak-anak yang sedang berbicara sambil berbisik tiba-tiba menjadi diam.

"Tidak lama lagi kita akan pindah dari tempat ini." Kata laki-laki yang memakai mantel kulit hitam panjang itu.

"Rudolf-sama, adikku Shirley demam. Badannya panas sekali. Bisakah anda menolongnya?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan sedikit terisak. Di dekapannya ada seorang anak perempuan yang lebih kecil darinya. Berwarna rambut senada. Nafas anak itu terdengar putus-putus dan badannya gemetar.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Rudolf tersebut mendekati anak perempuan yang sakit itu. Dirabanya dahi anak itu. Lalu, ia melepaskan rantai yang mengikat leher anak perempuan bernama Shirley itu.

"Biar kuurus dia. Kalian semua diamlah di tempat, sampai datang Azuka melepaskan rantai kalian." Perintah Rudolf sambil menggendong Shirley.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Cagalli menghubungi Lacus via teleconference. Seperti biasa, Cagalli disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas kenegaraan yang dibebankan kepadanya.

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, Kisaka bertemu dengan seseorang di pelabuhan kapal pulau Onogoro. Pria bertubuh gelap itu sedang memantau kapal-kapal perang yang rusak akibat perang tempo hari.

"Konbawa, Kisaka-san." Sapa seseorang.

Kisaka menoleh kemudian dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap menghampirinya.

"Oh, Athrun!" sambut Kisaka sambil menyalami pemuda tersebut. "Kukira kau masih di Plant."

Pemuda yang disebut namanya itu menggeleng kecil, "Aku sudah berada di ORB sejak satu minggu yang lalu."

"Ano, Kisaka-san..."

Kisaka menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apakah...posisi sebagai bodyguard Cagalli masih berlaku untukku?" tanya Athrun dengan pandangan agak menunduk.

Pria berkulit gelap yang sudah lama menjaga Princess ORB tersebut memikirkan perkataan putra tunggal dari Patrick Zala tersebut. Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia tahu.

"Sayang sekali, Athrun. Posisi itu sudah lama digantikan oleh orang baru." Jawab Kisaka.

Mendengar hal itu, hati laki-laki dengan mata berwarna zamrud itu kecewa.

"Tapi, posisi Admiral di ORB masih kosong. Kami sedang mencari orang yang cocok untuk menempati posisi itu." Sambung Kisaka. "Kuharap kau bersedia dengan posisi tersebut."

Athrun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Kisaka. Ia tersenyum. Lalu, membungkukkan badannya.

"Arigatou, Kisaka-san."

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Aah, another short chapter.**

**Gomenasai, minna-san. Saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat chapter ini.**

**Tapi, pikiran saya terbelah dua untuk menyelesaikan fic lain di fandom sebelah.**

**Jaadii, gimana? Another lame chapter? Please RnR ^_^**


End file.
